The Journey to Get the Ocarina of Time Back
by YoungLinkZeldaFan123
Summary: This is my little thing I did. This is where the Happy Mask Salesman steals the Ocarina of Time from Link. Reasons for stealing the Ocarina of Time, are in the story. So, please, read and positively review! Thank you! This is rated: K. (I never rate anything "K". It's always rated: T and sometimes rated: M.) ZeldaFan123


**Disclaimer: Hey, everyone! It's moi again. Another story. I hope this one is good. I'm not saying that I don't own The Legend of Zelda and characters, because I've said that a million times. Read and positively review, please! Thank you! One shot! Let's go!**

**The**

**Journey**

**to**

**Get**

**the**

**Ocarina**

**of**

**Time**

**Back**

_In the land of Hyrule, there echoes a legend. A legend held dearly by the Royal Family that tells of a boy... A boy who, after battling evil and saving Hyrule, crept away from the land that had made him a legend... Done with the battle he once waged across time, he embarked on a journey. A secret and personal journey... A journey in search of a beloved and invaluable friend... A friend with whom he parted ways when he finally fulfilled his heroic destiny and took his place among legends..._

Link, the hero of Hyrule, was on his search for his beloved fairy friend, Navi. "Navi!" Link called out on the horse that he had borrowed from his friend, Malon. Her horse, Epona. "Navi!" Link called out again. But still, no answer or sound. Link kept on riding Epona slowly to find his fairy friend, Navi. A few minutes later, Link heard what sounded like footsteps. The footsteps were crunching on leaves and twigs. Link stopped Epona, so that he could listen carefully to the snapping twigs and crunching leaves. He looked around to see if he could see anything, but he couldn't see a thing that would be making the noise. Suddenly, Epona cried out of fear and she stood up on her hind legs, and when Link turned to see what the matter was, he was thrown off the horse. He yelled with fear and when he landed on the ground, he was knocked unconscious.

While Link was lying unconscious on the grassy ground, a strange someone walked up to him. The strange someone was wearing a long purple jacket, had orange hair, and had a huge sack on his back with different kinds of masks all over it. This strange orange-haired someone knelt down and felt the unconscious Link's belt pouch. This strange someone wearing a long purple jacket felt something in Link's belt pouch. This someone unzipped Link's belt pouch and he pulled out a beautiful blue instrument. This instrument was the "Ocarina of Time". An instrument that was very important to the Princess Zelda of Hyrule. This instrument was magical. It had the capability to go back in time, as well as go ahead in time, and many other magical abilities, too.

This strange someone that had a huge sack of masks on his back, stood up, while holding the Ocarina of Time. This stranger with masks had a wicked smile on his face. He said, to the magical instrument, "I got you now... This is payback for this little brat, because he didn't pay back my money... I trusted him to come back with my money after selling my masks, but he didn't... He just kept it for himself... I'm going to sell you, beautiful blue ocarina... I'm going to sell you, so that I can get what I'm owed..." With the Ocarina of Time still clutched in his hands, this robber walked away and disappeared...

A moment later, Link woke up from unconsciousness. He sat up and held his head. He just so happened to glance down at his belt pouch and he saw that it was unzipped. His eyes widened and he felt inside and out of his belt pouch, but he could not feel the Ocarina of Time. He quickly stood up and looked frantically around for the Ocarina of Time, but he could not find it anywhere... "Darn it..." Link said, to himself. He was frustrated and worried.

Link hopped back on Epona and he made her gallop as fast as she could. He saw footprints on the ground, but they all of a sudden disappeared, as if the person just disappeared. "I have to find this robber, Epona! He or she has the most precious instrument in Hyrule!" said Link, worriedly, to Epona. After a few moments, Link found a tree that had an entrance. He didn't hesitate to enter, because he had to find the Ocarina of Time. Link saw tree stumps and each one of them got higher and higher. Epona hopped across the tree stumps and they led to another entrance. Link didn't hesitate to go through that entrance, either. Once he got on the other side of the entrance, there was a large hole that seemed to be fathomless. Link climbed down from Epona and he looked down the large hole. He said, to Epona, "Girl, I don't know if this hole even has an end. But I need to know where this robber went." Suddenly, Epona stood on her hind legs and when she did that, her front legs hit Link in the back of the head, and he got knocked off the ledge, and he fell into the seemingly fathomless pit. Link yelled out with fear. It seemed like he was going to fall forever.

Link finally landed. He landed with an "oof". He landed on a large pink flower. This large pink flower was called a "Deku Flower". Link stood up and he saw another entrance. He headed over to the entrance and proceeded through. There was a short tunnel and he came upon a room that had multiple large pink Deku Flowers in it. Link said, to himself, "Only Deku Scrubs can use these flowers. So, I don't know what to do... If only I had Epona... She could have jumped across here, but I don't have her... So... Hey, wait a minute!" Link felt his belt pouch and he found his longshot that he acquired on his adventure saving Hyrule. Link wasn't too sure right now if he even was in Hyrule still. Link aimed his longshot at the ledge across the Deku Flower room and he pressed the little button that was on the handle of the longshot. The longshot attached perfectly to the ledge on the other side of the Deku Flower room. Link held onto the handle of the longshot and he went soaring across the Deku Flower room. Once he got to the ledge that was on the other side of the Deku Flower room, he held onto the ledge and he pulled himself up, onto the ledge. Once he was fully on the ledge, he saw a strange-looking door. Once he went up to the strange-looking door, it lifted itself up and Link went through it, and once he went through it, it slammed back down behind him.

Link was now in a room that had another pit that looked fathomless. There were ledges all over the room and some had large pink Deku Flowers. More Deku Flowers... Some of the ledges had trees of some sort... Another ledge that was clear across the room, had a treasure chest on it. Link used his longshot to get to the ledges. He was heading for the ledge with the treasure chest on it. Eventually, Link made it to the ledge that had the treasure chest on it. He went over to the treasure chest and he opened it. Once he opened it, he found a Deku Nut... Link grumbled, "Whoopoo... A Deku Nut..." He decided to stuff it in his belt pouch anyway... Link used the longshot again to get to the other ledges. Eventually, he made it to a ledge that had a small dead Deku Tree. Link looked at the small dead Deku Tree with sorrow. He thought, _That Deku Tree was alive once... It died here... It was all alone..._ Link looked away from the small deceased Deku Tree and saw another entrance. Link proceeded through the entrance...

**...**

The Ocarina of Time robber, whose name was unknown, but they called him the "Happy Mask Salesman", was in another dimension from Hyrule. This dimension was called "Termina". The Happy Mask Salesman was in a town in Termina. This town was called "Clock Town". He was trying to sell the Ocarina of Time to someone. Anyone. He would walk up to any of the townsfolk and give them a price, but they all thought it was too expensive and that they needed the money more than the instrument. One person, though, was willing to buy the Ocarina of Time. The person was a young man with blonde hair. The blonde-headed man asked, "How much do you want for it?" The Happy Mask Salesman answered, "Thirty rupees." "It's a deal." said the blonde-headed man. The blonde-headed man pulled out a little bag of rupees and handed it over to the Happy Mask Salesman. The Happy Mask Salesman grabbed it from the blonde-headed man and he counted the rupees. It was exactly thirty rupees. Then the Happy Mask Salesman handed the Ocarina of Time over to the blonde-headed man and he took it. They both shook hands and went their separate ways...

**...**

Link opened the doors that led to a town. Clock Town. He looked around and he was amazed. Everyone was walking around, talking, busy building, or just sitting. Link thought, _Everybody here looks like everybody from Hyrule... _Link walked further into Clock Town. He wondered where he was. Link said, to himself, "I'll have to admire this place later. Right now, I have to find Princess Zelda's precious Ocarina of Time." Link continued to walk further into Clock Town. He had to find the Ocarina of Time and soon...

**...**

"I bet that little brat is here trying to find his precious instrument. He'll never get it back." said the Happy Mask Salesman, to himself. The Happy Mask Salesman wandered around Clock Town. He was trying to look for Link. The "brat" that didn't pay the Happy Mask Salesman what he owed him. After a few minutes, the Happy Mask Salesman found Link walking up to people, probably asking them if they had or seen a blue ocarina. One person that Link talked to, made his face light up. The Happy Mask Salesman guessed that the person told him that some guy with orange hair and clad in purple, and had a huge sack on his back with masks on it was trying to sell it. The Happy Mask Salesman saw Link run up to a few more people. Uh-oh... Link ran up to the man, who the Happy Mask Salesman sold the Ocarina of Time to...

**...**

"Excuse me, sir. Have you seen a blue ocarina? Or a man with orange hair, wearing purple, and has a huge sack on his back with masks on it?" The man answered, "Why yes. That man sold me that blue ocarina that you're talking about." "Well, can I have it back, please? You see, it's not actually mine. It's the Princess of _Hyrule's._" said Link. "Where's that?" asked the man, a bit confused. Link pointed up and said, "Up there." He had a plain look on his face. "Oh." said the man. "So, can I have it back, please?" Link wasn't asking, he was telling the man to give it back. "Do you have thirty rupees?" asked the man. "No." answered Link. "Well, as soon as you get thirty rupees, I'll give you back your ocarina. Deal?" "Alright..." said Link, a little sceptical. The man and Link shook hands and they went their separate ways...

Link wandered around Clock Town. He was trying to think of how he could get thirty rupees. He thought of smashing pots and stealing the rupees like he did on his adventure to save Hyrule, but Link didn't want to do that again. He hated the thought of stealing people's money. He thought, _Maybe I __can find some money around town. This town can't be the only place in this different World... There must be other towns or places..._ Link saw a guard guarding what Link assumed was the way out of town. So, Link walked up to the guard and asked, "Excuse me, sir. Can I get through here, please?" "No. You may not." answered the guard. "Why not?" asked Link. The guard answered, "Because you're not old enough to face the dangers outside of Clock Town," At least Link found out the name of this town. "so I can't let you pass through here, son." Link wasn't about to give up. So, he unsheathed his sword and showed it to the guard. "I can face the dangers outside of Clock Town, sir. Please, let me through. It's real important." The guard said, with a bit of shock and surprise in his voice, "Oh! So, you have a sword and shield?" It was more of a statement than a question. "I guess I can let you through here." The guard stepped aside and Link told the guard "thank you", and he slid his sword back in its scabbard. And Link left Clock Town...

**...**

The Happy Mask Salesman saw Link leave Clock Town, so he decided to follow after him. Once the Happy Mask Salesman got to the guard, the guard let him through. The Happy Mask Salesman left Clock Town, too...

**...**

"Pluck bushes. Get money." Link said, to himself, as he was swinging his sword, cutting the bushes. "Almost there." Link said, to himself, as he picked up a green rupee and put it in his belt pouch. Suddenly, Link felt a hand place on his right shoulder. Link quickly turned around, startled. It was the Happy Mask Salesman. The one who stole Link's, no, _the_ _Princess Zelda of Hyrule's_ Ocarina of Time. Link's face turned sour and he said, sourly, "You..." The Happy Mask Salesman pulled out the little bag of rupees that he got from the blonde-headed man, and he gave them to Link. "What's this?" asked Link, looking at the little bag of rupees. The Happy Mask Salesman answered, "Get your ocarina back." "So, there are rupees in here?" asked Link, referring to the little bag of rupees. "Yes." answered the Happy Mask Salesman. "Why are you giving me this?" asked Link. This time, Link looked at the Happy Mask Salesman. Link thought that he was a creepy character. So, he didn't want to look at him, but his eyes wouldn't let him look back down at the little bag of rupees. "Well, it was wrong of me to steal from you. Two wrongs don't make a right." said the Happy Mask Salesman. Link recognized the Happy Mask Salesman. Then it hit him. He's the Mask Shop owner. Link said, "Hey, wait a minute... You own the Mask Shop in Hyrule, don't you?" The Happy Mask Salesman nodded. Link asked, "What do you mean "Two wrongs don't make a right"?" The Happy Mask Salesman answered, "You stole from me. So, I stole from you." Link had a look of disbelief on his face. Link asked, "When did I ever steal from you?" The Happy Mask Salesman answered, "When you were selling those masks to people for me back in Hyrule, you were supposed to give me back the money that the customers paid you. Well, technically, me, but that's not the point. The point is, you stole money that belonged to me." Link's face turned from disbelief, to sorrow. Link said, "I'm sorry, sir, but I needed that money. I needed to buy decent food and water, possibly some Lon Lon Milk, and, if I'm lucky, a hotel room. I didn't want to steal your money, sir, but I had to. I've went into people's houses and broke their pots, and stole their money. I was running out of bushes and trees to get money from. So, I had no other option, sir. I'm sorry." "Apology accepted." said the Happy Mask Salesman, with a smile on his face. A smile that sent chills down Link's body. "Well, thank you," said Link. "and once again, I'm sorry for stealing money from you. Trust me, I've learned my lesson." "Good." said the Happy Mask Salesman.

Link headed back to Clock Town, while the Happy Mask Salesman went the opposite direction and suddenly disappeared.

**...**

_Link got the Ocarina of Time back from the blonde-headed man. Link left Clock Town and Termina in general. He headed back home. Hyrule. Where he lived happily ever after._

_**The **_

_**End **_

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Review positively, please! Thank you! For awhile, I had an idea for a story with the Happy Mask Salesman, but I just didn't know how it would go or what it'd be about, etc... So, here it finally is! I think this is the shortest story that I have ever written! Which is good. I'm not spending a week on a story. Well, more stories coming soon! Love y'all!**

**ZeldaFan123**


End file.
